


Scattered Scenes

by FrenchNameCamille



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchNameCamille/pseuds/FrenchNameCamille
Summary: Scattered scenes throughout an imaginary Season Five and Six, tackling Molly's storyline post-TFP. Written to mimic somewhat of an episodic format. Sherlock, John, Molly, and Mycroft are key players in these "scenes."





	1. Episode 1, Season 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretend episode 1 takes place after Sherlock rescues Eurus from herself. Scattered scenes in episode 1 (a.k.a. chapter 1) occur prior to the 360-degree montage. This is an attempt to tackle Molly's storyline.

**A few days later...**

John and Sherlock are in a taxi en route to Baker Street to check on the flat and of course, Mrs. Hudson. It had been a long few days with Holmes' and authorities as they tried to make sense of what really happened at Sherrinford, and all was not yet resolved... but the detective and doctor had to make sure all was well back home.

From the other end of the seat, John notices Sherlock looking out of the window as they pass the morning rush. A leg crossed over the other, with his phone-less hands holding onto the hat on his lap, he is deep in thought.

 _"Eurus... oh yes, his very disturbed sister. Surely that's who is occupying his mind."_ John makes up his mind to interrupt Sherlock, to give him a break from his thoughts.

"So...," says John as he watches Sherlock keenly. "I hope Mrs. Hudson is well considering..." he pauses and chuckles a bit. "She and Mycroft are getting along now since he has offered to fix up the entire place."

"Hmm," says Sherlock still looking out the window.

John sighs and tries again. "And Molly..."

Sherlock's gaze out the window is interrupted by the name. He looks down at his hat and fiddles with its outer rim.

John sees this as a sign to continue. "Were you able to get a hold of her after..." he pauses again and clears his throat. "After... you know."

Sherlock sighs and looks straight ahead.

"I mean... now that she's aware of everything, things should be back to normal." John cocks his head to the side and asks, "Right? Sherlock?"

Silence.

John tries to resist asking again but curiosity gets the better of him. "Sherlock? Have you..."

Sherlock cuts him off while still looking blankly ahead. "What you mean to ask, John, is if I've made contact with Molly Hooper after I completely humiliated her in front of you, my siblings, and who knows who else. The same Molly Hooper who has been a genuine friend to me, _and_ you. The same Molly Hooper I've very insensibly humiliated on and off by my careless, no, thoughtless... careless _and_ thoughtless observations the entire course of our friendship?"

"Well..." John is taken aback by his friend's sudden tone.

"Yes, I tried to get a hold of her..." he says and adds as he looks back down at his hat, "with no luck."

"Oh," says John but not because he is surprised.

"She won't answer my calls."

John thinks to pull out his own phone. "Did you try..."

Sherlock cuts him off again, "Of course, I tried with yours andLestrade's, and with a random stranger's phone. It's no use. She knows it's me."

"She does know you rather well," John abruptly stops a chuckle. Seeing the slightest hint of hurt in Sherlock, he suggests, "Maybe we can stop by? You know, after we check on Mrs. Hudson and the flat?"

Silence.

The doctor shows a bit of frustration. "Surely Molly now knows why... that happened. Why that _had_ to happen."

"The point is, John, that it happened," were Sherlock's last words for the rest of the taxi ride.

Scene fades on John as he sighs in regret.

\-------------------------

**Later that afternoon...**

Despite it all, John and Sherlock decide to check on Ms. Hooper later that day.

"John," says Molly as he opens the door wider revealing another youngish man next to him. "Sherlock."

"Molly," nods John and looks over at Sherlock, hoping he'd speak. But no, John witnesses an expression on Sherlock he hadn't seen in ages. The same expression he wore when he realized that the carefully wrapped Christmas gift and card were for him - the same expression he wore just before he apologized to the woman standing in front of them right now.

"Molly," says the detective with reservation.

Not wanting the awkwardness to continue, John chimes in. "Thought we'd check in and see how things were."

"Oh," says Molly with a hint of a laugh, albeit nervously. "Things are well." Pause. "Not dead," she chuckles but stops immediately as she realizes it may have been in poor taste - others _have_ died because of Eurus.

"May we..." John gestures towards the interior of Molly's place.

"Oh! Of course," Molly steps aside for the gentlemen to enter.

"I believe Mycroft's people have done a thorough job and removed all the cameras," says John as he looks up at the ceiling in the kitchen - but he and Molly are interrupted by a loud yank.

Both quickly look over at the other end of the small living space and sees Sherlock had ripped out a small device from the wall behind the bookcase.

"Not thorough," he mumbles and busies himself by examining everything closely.

John looks at the woman in front of him. "How are you, Molly?"

"Good," she smooths a strand of hair behind her ear and feels comfortable enough now that Sherlock has moved further away from her. "Good... considering I had multiple hidden cameras spying on me a few days ago."

John stays silent as he isn't sure what else to say.

"How's Rosie?" asks Molly. "I've been meaning to come by but work has been..."

John cuts her off as he knows she isn't being truthful. It isn't only work that has kept her away. "She is well. With the babysitter right now actually. She misses you."

"I'll be over to see her soon, I promise." Molly says.

They are interrupted by Sherlock holding another device in his hand, damaged.

"Sherlock!" Molly cries. "That's my DVD remote!"

"It was rigged with a mic," says Sherlock as he looks behind him. "I suppose we should also examine your DVD player." He looks at Molly and resists the urge to pick on her for still having a DVD player.

John steps around Molly and starts to walk away. "I'll get it."

Molly nervously looks up at the detective and lowers her voice. "Why are you here, Sherlock?"

Trying to cover up her wavering voice, he holds up the two devices. "Obviously to clean up my brother's shoddy work."

"Sherlock," she pleads discreetly.

It is time for him to be genuine about his intentions. To tell her he is sorry... more than she'll ever know. But the usually quick-thinking detective fails to say anything fast enough.

"If you're here to apologize," she begins to say while moving her eyes to the kitchen counter. "I'm fine. Everything has been explained by Mycroft and... we are fine. We are friends."

Sherlock watches her. He is far too good of a detective to miss the pretense.

"We are fine, Sherlock. Besides..." she explains, "there are things you need. The lab and whatnot."

Sherlock resents the notion that he only cares for Molly because of what he needs from her. It may have been true when he first started going to her, but it was further from the truth now. He loved her, she was his friend.

"Everything is fine!" She chuckles as she looks up and locks eyes with her favorite detective.

John interrupts by walking over with a medium-size device. "Well, you'll need to buy another one of these."

Molly faintly smiles at John as Sherlock still looks at Molly.

"So... we should get going," John looks to his side at his detective friend, "I've been away from my daughter long enough."

As the front door closes behind them, an oblivious John examines the device in his hand. "That went well. She seems to have gotten over it."

With these words, John steps down and moves in the direction of the street. However, Sherlock stays behind and looks at the now closed door.

"If only that were true," he whispers to himself.

Scene fades.

\-------------------------

**Three months pass...**

The Baker Street flat is back in shape. Case after case, Sherlock and John get back to their old routine. Of course they miss Mary, especially John... but time does make it easier to recount the memories fondly rather than wallow in them.

Rosie now has two places to call home. Her full-time home with her father, Dr. Watson, and her part-time home where her father works a couple of days a week, 221B Baker Street. A.k.a. Uncle Sherlock's place.

Rosie is playing in her part-time crib as John reads the newspaper in his chair. Sherlock ruffles through papers scattered on the desk trying to find clues on his newest case.

"Ah-ha!" shouts the detective as he finds what he's looking for, startling both John and Rosie.

"What is it?" asks John still seated.

"It has to be the private investigator." Sherlock says as he walks over to his chair and closely examines the contents on the piece of paper in his hands.

"You are." John points out.

"I am what?" asks Sherlock as he takes a seat.

"You are the private investigator."

"Yes. Yes, John but I'm talking about the first private investigator." dismisses the doctor. "Samuel Nordstrom."

Curiosity strikes and John walks over to his partner in crime to take a look at what's in Sherlock's hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have said it out loud if I wasn't."

John rolls his eyes at the detective's cocky attitude.

Some say Sherlock had changed for the better since Eurus' great final problem. But those close to the detective think it was a gradual change - Eurus just made him realize it for himself. Family was important. Friends were important. Lovewas important. He knew this now - but it wouldn't be him if he wasn't a bit cocky.

Sherlock thinks out loud, "The fingerprints on the doorknob to their flat, the hair samples inside the flat... they are his!"

"But... but could it be he was just being nosy and tried to get in the house to... you know... investigate?"

"At first, maybe. But it looks like Mrs. Nitwit and Mr. Deceased P.I. crossed paths despite her denial of ever meeting him. And I think our own client..."

"Mr. Nitwit? I mean, Mr. Stansfield." John quickly corrects himself as he disapprovingly looks at Sherlock for his bad influence.

"Precisely," smirks Sherlock. "One can only assume that he found out his wife was having an affair with the private investigator who was sent there to spy on her in the first place."

"And then he killed the P.I.? But why hire us to solve the murder?" asks a confused Watson.

"That is what bothers me."

"Well, if the forensics are accurate, we should inform Lestrade..."

Sherlock gets up from his chair with his right index finger pointed up, "If... being the keyword."

"What?"

"Anderson did the work," he says as he reaches for his coat.

"And?" asks a more confused Watson.

"And he did push me to the brink of suicide," he jokes. "I need a second opinion."

John rolls his eyes as he catches on. "Molly?"

"Yep. I need her expertise on this one."

"But you've avoided her for _months_ ," John reminds him. "Why now?"

"It has been exactly 3 months and two days since we last saw Molly Hooper and... you know exactly why I've avoided seeing her."

John nods. "Yes, because she needed time to heal."

Sherlock adds, "But now, I need her help."

"But do you think it wise now? Besides Anderson does fine work." he pauses before he continues. "Also it's two days and possibly a couple of hours."

As he wears his hat, "what?"

"That's when I last saw Molly." With a sigh, he continues, "you know Molly looks after Rosie some days. She is one of the godparents."

For some odd reason, Sherlock had completely forgotten this fact. Maybe it's because of his busier-than-usual schedule with family. Since discovering Eurus' existence, he has spent a few days each month keeping her company at Sherrinford - sometimes accompanying their parents. This may also explain the ease at which he was able to avoid contacting Molly.

"Precisely why I need to reconnect with her now. You can't have two godparents at odds with each other." He adds half kiddingly, "I've seen what you've been eating, John - your daughter hasn't been the best influence on your diet." Sherlock looks over at Rosie and grins. "Despite it all, uncle Sherlock adores you little Rosamund."

As amusing as Sherlock tries to be, John puts his foot down. "Leave Molly be, Sherlock."

With a baffled look he turns to John, "I haven't bothered her one bit for ages!"

"Don't exaggerate. It has been three months. And she is well-off for it," explains the doctor.

Sherlock is enlightened by John's revelation.

"She seems happy," he corrects himself, "happy-ish."

"Without me around?" asks Sherlock.

"Yes," admits his friend. "She is wonderful with Rosie. We don't talk much, but when we do, it's never about you. In fact, it feels as though she tries her best to never speak of you." As much as it pained him to say it, it had to be said.

Sherlock pulls off his hat in defeat as he processes this new revelation. "Molly has been avoiding me as much as I have been avoiding her."

John nods.

Scene fades on Sherlock as he realizes while Molly may have reached the point of _happy-ish_ without him, he has found himself rather _miserable-ish_ without her.

\-------------------------

**That evening...**

Mrs. Hudson enters the upstairs flat to check on Sherlock as she sometimes does.

"Sherlock?" she says and enters the space.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson," replies Sherlock from his chair.

Mrs. Hudson sees the lone-detective with a book in his hand. "Thought I'd check in before bed. Is there anything I can get for you, Sherlock?"

Mrs. Hudson had found it easier to like her tenant as of late. He shows a kindness now that hadn't been present for all the years he had been her tenant.

"No. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

"Alright then," she turns to leave but remembers, "Oh! Did you ever catch that P.I. murderer?"

Sherlock smiles still looking at the inside pages of his book, "Indeed."

"Well done, Sherlock!" she says with excitement, and then turns around again. "Alright. Goodnight, dear."

Sherlock turns in his chair as he thinks of something. "Wait. Mrs. Hudson, have you seen Molly lately?"

"Molly _Hooper?_ " She turns to face the detective. "Well," she thinks, "I believe I saw her a couple of days ago when I popped in to see little Rosie. Oh, that beautiful baby!" she adds. "Why do you ask, Sherlock?"

"No reason, Mrs. Hudson. Goodnight."

"Well, alright," says the old lady as she exits the flat.

Sherlock is left alone to his thoughts.

 _"Molly isn't completely out of my life, surely,"_ he thinks. _"She is still in contact with everyone around me. I wish I knew what she was thinking."_

He hears a woman laugh behind him. He turns quickly to find Mary sitting on the edge of his desk. "Mary," he says. He hadn't seen or imagined her in weeks. Thanks to his mind palace, he is able to recreate Mary in his mind - to act and react the way she would normally.

"You are going to drive yourself mad with all those thoughts, Sherlock!" Mary chuckles.

Sherlock smiles and gets up. "Then again, I'm talking to a dead woman in my head, not entirely sane of me, is it?"

"True."

Silence as Sherlock leans against the desk with his arms crossed next to Mary.

"What's bothering you, Sherlock?" she asks with concern.

"You already know."

"Thoughts of Molly," she smiles. "Ah, sweet Molly."

The detective looks at Mary. "You know her well."

She nods. "Yes, but not as well as I would've liked - my time here was short. She's a wonderful woman."

"What should I do?"

Mary smiles at Sherlock sympathetically. "You forced her to open her heart, Sherlock. Only for her to find out it isn't reciprocated."

"I told her I loved her."

"But not in the way she loves you."

Sherlock sighs.

"You only had to admit that you love her like you love John, Mrs. Hudson... me. But she had to rip open her heart to admit her feelings for you knowing well your love wasn't equal to hers. And to pour salt into that open wound, she found out that you weren't the only witness to her admission."

Sherlock closes his eyes for a moment as he realizes Molly's pain may be more than he imagined.

"You know what you must do."

"And what is that?"

"Whatever you must do to make her not hurt anymore."

Silence.

"I know you may not what to hear this, Sherlock... but you aren't good for Molly. Any relationship with you is a very unhealthy path for her."

Sherlock walks to the fireplace and rests an arm on the mantel. "It's difficult," he pauses then continues, "for me to let go."

"Then you must ask yourself why it is so difficult," Mary simply explains.

"I can't lose her. Not because she is useful to me but because I love her."

"As a friend."

"What if it's more?"

"Is it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what about Irene Adler?"

"She is an _infatuation_ for the lack of a better word. She feeds my brain with unnecessary things riddled with lust," he dismisses her importance.

"An infatuation of many years," Mary points out.

He admits, "I admire her. But... she's an infatuation I engage with once a year," he says as he looks down at the small flame.

"Alright," she gives in. "What about Molly Hooper?"

Without a single thought, he utters, "She's delicate, sweet, and courageous in the most unusual of ways." He smiles, "She is permanent." He looks up at Mary and his smile fades. "But I'm no good for her."

Mary sympathetically smiles, "Then you know what must be done."

Sherlock looks back at the flame, "I must let her go."

With this realization, he looks up to see his _mind palace Mary_ no longer present.

Scene fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to know your thoughts. The next two chapters will be published shortly.


	2. Episode 2, Season 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since the first episode. Scattered scenes throughout episode two of pretend season five.

**Scene opens at John's place - it's later in the day.**

"Would you?" asks John facing Molly, who is carrying Rosie on the side of her hip.

"Would I what?" she looks up.

"Mrs. Hudson's birthday." He walks over to Molly and she hands Rosie over to her father. Rosie's growth gives a good idea of how long it has been since Sherlock's conversation with his mind palace Mary.

"Oh... I don't know, John," she shakes her head.

"Come on, Molly... it's a big one, too. Eight-O," he exaggerates. "Just a little get together in the flat with a few people, that's all. Oh!" he remembers, "it's a surprise."

Molly smiles but is still unsure. "It's been months since..."

"I know," he nods as he looks at Rosie. "But you should come. Mrs. Hudson would want you there."

Molly opens her mouth to voice more concern but John cuts her off.

"There! _Mrs. Hudson would want you there..._ now you're obligated to say yes," he smirks, "and that's the end of it."

Molly smiles. "Alright, well... I should get home." She points at a piece of paper on the side table as she picks up her heavy bag, "I've written down when she last ate."

John and Rosie walk Molly to the door. "Thanks, Molly. I really do appreciate all you do for us," he says sincerely as Molly walks out the door and turns around.

"It's my pleasure. No need to thank me." With these words, she smiles and turns on her heel.

_"There really is a positive change about Molly,"_ John thinks as he watches her a bit as she walks down the steps and in the direction of her home. He then looks at Rosie and asks as he turns back into his home, "Did you have a lovely time with aunty Molly?"

\----------------------------

**On the day of Mrs. Hudson's birthday – daytime.**

Sherlock is in his chair, and on his phone typing away as John enters the flat with two grocery bags. He sets them on the table and takes a quick peek at the crib to make sure Sherlock hadn't lost his daughter while he ran some errands – specifically to buy some stuff for Mrs. Hudson's surprise. He notices that the place hadn't been decorated as Sherlock said he would! It hadn't been decorated at all.

"Sherlock!" says John in frustration. "You didn't decorate. I've been gone for one and a half hours."

"I couldn't find the decorations," Sherlock continues to type into the phone.

John clears his threat and points at the box (filled with decorations) he had left just next to Sherlock's chair.

Sherlock stops typing for a second and looks at the box next to him. "Oh," he says and quickly goes back to typing as he makes another excuse. "Besides, I anticipated Mrs. Hudson coming up for a visit - and if I had decorated, her surprise would've been spoilt."

John continues to take the contents (party cups, plates, and whatnot) out of the bag. "You could've occupied her downstairs by asking her to watch Rosie."

"I guarantee you, John, Mrs. Hudson will be up here to ask us about afternoon tea. Therefore, I suggest we do not decorate so we can still make it a surprise."

"Fine," John gives in. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Have a conversation with me but still effectively tweet or twit, or whatever at the same time?"

"God given talent, John. Although, I don't..."

John nods and finishes his sentence, "don't believe in God. Got it."

"I cannot stop now, my reputation is at stake. A fifteen-year-old dimwit just challenged me. Why do you ask?"

"It's quite the skill you've got there. It's _mad_ ," he stresses, "but impressive."

John continues to arrange the party stuff on the table.

"I feel like you're missing something," says Sherlock still engaged in a Twitter war with a random teenager.

"Like what? I think we've got it all covered. Just need for everyone to show up at six." He remembers and says nonchalantly, "Oh, and Molly is coming."

Sherlock stops typing into his phone and looks up, "What?"

"Molly Hooper. I invited her."

"But why?" asks a half-serious Sherlock.

"She is a friend. She and Mrs. Hudson are friends... I thought it appropriate to invite her."

"Of course, it's appropriate, John. I'm just surprised she said she would."

John smirks a bit, "Me too." He turns around to look at the contents on the table.

Sherlock tries to process this news of Molly attending a party at 221B Baker Street as he nonchalantly says, "You forgot the birthday cake."

John throws his hands in the air as he realizes how idiotic that was... to forget the birthday cake for Mrs. Hudson's surprise birthday party. He looks at Rosie, "Daddy will be right back!"

\----------------------------

**Later that day…**

A few people had sneaked into the flat. Molly shows up at the door with a giddy grin, trying to contain herself from the excitement of surprising the landlady of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock, of course notices her presence in his flat.

"Come over here!" whispers Lestrade as she spots a few people gathered by the fireplace. "John's bringing her up now."

Camera follows Molly as she joins Lestrade, a couple of unknowns, and... Sherlock holding Rosie.

"Hello Sherlock," Molly's grin slowly vanishes as she stands next to her (once) favorite human being.

"Molly," nods Sherlock.

"Shh," says someone in the group.

Mrs. Hudson enters the flat with a blindfold, aided by John. He unties the blindfold.

"You may open your eyes, Mrs. Hudson." says John.

As she opens her eyes, she sees a table in the middle of the flat... atop, gifts and beautiful flowers in a vase with a balloon attached by way of a red string.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Mrs. Hudson!" shouts all.

"Oh!" She cries in surprise. "Oh dear!" She holds her chest to contain her surprise.

\----------------------------

**Scene cuts to later...**

Everyone cheers as Mrs. Hudson blows out the candles on her cake.

Molly turns around from the tiny group to see Sherlock by the window, looking out. Having successfully avoided any conversation with him, she wonders if she should join him.

She does.

"So... this is lovely," she says not quite nervous as she usually is.

Sherlock turns slightly to acknowledge her. "Yes, John insisted."

"Oh, Sherlock... I'm sure you had something to do with it, too." She smiles.

Sherlock is pleasantly surprised by her willingness to converse with him and so he turns to her and looks at her eyes. "It has been a while, Ms. Hooper."

Molly suddenly becomes aware of their height difference and looks down to compose herself before continuing. "I know. I've been busy..."

Sherlock cuts her off as he smiles, "Oh, that's not the _only_ reason."

"No," she admits.

Sherlock tries to admit as well, "I too have been..." he pauses.

"Avoiding me?" Molly chuckles.

Silence.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, Sherlock..." she starts to say. "But time away from you has helped me. You know, helped me move on."

Sherlock silently listens.

Molly briefly turns her head to the group on the other side of the flat to make sure they aren't privy to their conversation. "I mean, I feel happier," she chuckles again. "Not in the way I pretended before with a random boyfriend or whatever to make up for not... well, for not having you."

Sherlock subtly shakes his head, "Molly, you don't..."

But Molly continues. "I feel happy, Sherlock. For myself."

Realization again hits him. Not only has he avoided Molly in hopes he'd be able to let go of his friend... but Molly's attempts to move on from him seem to have succeeded. He sees neither pretense nor doubt in her admission and so he acknowledges her progress with both genuine happiness and unexpressed sadness.

Silence.

"Well," she begins to break the silence. "I will be leaving London soon."

This prompts a surprised Sherlock to ask, "What do you mean?"

"I love my work, my friends," she gestures at him and John and others around, "but I think I need a big change. And I've always wanted to travel."

"It's overrated," says a still-stunned Sherlock.

"It's time, I think."

"Does John know?"

Molly nods, "I asked him not to say anything."

Sherlock looks over and sees John keenly watching them. His expression is that of someone apologizing from afar for keeping something key from his best friend. He looks back down at Molly.

"He wanted _me_ to tell you, I think. That's why he insisted on me coming to this thing, and of course for Mrs. Hudson."

"Does she know?" he asks.

"Not yet," she turns to witness Greg and John entertaining Mrs. H with their humor. "I should probably tell her now."

She looks back at Sherlock and smiles before she turns away to join the rest.

Sherlock isn't sure why this is causing confusion in his mind. Is it because John didn't tell him something important? Or maybe this is a twist he didn't see coming but he should have? Or maybe... it's because he was genuinely sad and possibly upset by this revelation. _"Molly is leaving us. Leaving me,"_ he thinks.

Still standing by the window, he looks over at the people in his flat. Their voices aren't clear from the distance, but it appears Molly has shared her news to which people go from shock to happiness within seconds. _"Happiness. Happy. Happy for Molly."_ he thinks. _"That should be the normal response. But why am I not happy? What am I feeling?"_

To add to an evening of realizations, Sherlock begins to ponder on how his relationship started with Molly. It was entirely one-sided at first, the admiration. _"I needed something from her. But she admired me."_ He continues to analyze how he had gotten here. Why he had been so careless with her. _"I dismissed her longing stares, took advantage of her eagerness to help, treated her as the background character of any over-produced film who is always referred to as 'an extra'. But... she admired me. Admired. Past tense. I'm admired no longer by Molly Hooper."_

His mind goes silent and he turns to face the window as the celebration continues behind him.

_"I deserve this," he thinks._

Scene fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I believe Molly really does need to move on and be happy for herself. And so... this is how I felt the story should go. I also want to be realistic in terms of how much Molly is in each chapter (similar to the actual show). **I would love to know your thoughts.**
> 
> Scattered scenes in episode 3 will be published soon!


	3. Episode 3, Season 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about six months after the final scene of last chapter. Molly is nowhere in sight, 221B Baker Street's latest case is related to Moriarty, and in an unusual turn, Mycroft is involved in Molly's storyline.

**Nearly six months later...**

The newest case again brings Moriarty front and center. Dead and gone, but somehow, continues to be revived whenever an aspiring villain makes progress. The latest is a string of crimes, including some murders related to Moriarty. The perpetrator seems to be researching Jim's life and taking out random people associated with him. So... in all honesty, no one is certain if the perpetrator is a fan or a fore of the late-Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock is at John's place, impatiently waiting for him to get ready. They are to see Lestrade about their latest case. Sherlock briefly looks at the nanny tending to the 'now walking' Rosie.

He bellows, "John! We aren't going to the ball," he says as he taps on his hat.

"One more minute!" replies John from the bedroom.

Sherlock notices how happy Rosamund is with her somewhat new nanny. As he pulls his eyes away, he shouts, "Come on, John!" and notices them... a dozen or so perfectly aligned postcards on the side table from various places in the world - mostly Southeast Asia. Curiosity gets the better of him and so he flips each one to read its contents. _"Molly,"_ he thinks. _"She is in Hanoi? This is from over two months ago."_ He flips another and another to see which the last postcard was (and from where).

It had been nearly six months since Sherlock last saw Molly. Out-of-sight but not at all out-of-mind. He must have replayed in his mind their last few exchanges a million times, trying to analyze exactly where he changed, his feelings changed. He also replayed, _"I'm happy, Sherlock."_ as a way to keep him from acting on his... whatever it is that's caught him in a state of limbo.

Still flipping through the postcards, he hears his partner-in-crime walk into the room.

"Ready," says John as he enters the space, but notices Sherlock now taking up the whole settee with postcards spread out. "Sherlock!" he protests.

The nanny decides it is best to take Rosie back to her room and so John intercepts and gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Daddy will be back in a few."

"Where is the last one?" Sherlock asks.

"What?" asks John as he walks over to the table and wears his wristwatch.

"The last postcard from Molly Hooper is from over two months ago, from Hanoi. There's nothing since then," he rapidly flips each of the postcards again.

"Well, she did say..." John walks and grabs the postcard from Hanoi and reads it. "Hello John and Rosie. In Hanoi like the postcard reads. If I haven't yet mentioned, this is an amazing part of the world. The people are wonderful! To think I was happy in the company of dead people... Anyway, off on the road again. Might not be connected for a few. Kisses and waves, MH."

"That was over two months ago," says Sherlock. "Have you heard from her since?"

"I don't know," John tries to think. "...I think she texted once a couple of weeks ago to say she is safe."

"You _think_?"

"She is _fine_ , Sherlock. I thought you were in a hurry to get to St. Bart's to meet Lestrade?" He looks at his watch. "We are definitely late now."

\------------------------------

**An hour later…**

Sherlock, John, Lestrade, and... Mycroft are in the morgue listening and watching as the new specialist registrar explains the way in which the victim was murdered.

"So as you can see from the bruising on here," she points at the top of the victim's head, "a gash to the left frontal lobe is what did it."

Sherlock, distracted, looks to his side at Mycroft. "Tell me again why you're here?"

Mycroft uncrosses his arms and explains with a bit of an eye roll, "If Moriarty is involved, _I_ need to be involved, little brother."

Sherlock refocuses on the dead body and then looks up at the specialist. "Thank you, Ms. …" he forgets her name.

"Pober," she offers. "But you may call me Shelby."

"Right," Sherlock turns to John as he looks at the victim's chart. "He worked here."

"Here? At St. Bart's?"

"Yep," says Shelby. "In IT, I believe."

"Oh!" says John as he realizes the connection to Moriarty.

"That's right, John. Moriarty must've known him when he was pretending to work here." Sherlock continues, "Whoever did this knows Moriarty intimately or had access to his life."

Lestrade, from the corner, who had until now stayed quiet, chimes in, "Hey, didn't Molly Hooper meet Moriarty the same time?"

Sherlock quickly glances at Greg, wondering if Molly could also be in danger.

Mycroft listens intently.

John is suddenly concerned as well. "Yeah, Moriarty pretended to date her to get to Sherlock."

Sherlock pulls out a stack of postcards from his jacket pocket.

"Hey, you stole those!" John says.

Sherlock explains as he flips through them again. "It's for a case, John. Well, I didn't know that when I took them from you, but as it turns out, Molly could be in danger."

"Please return them when you're finished. Rosie quite likes looking at them."

"What are those?" Asks Mycroft as he steps closer to his brother.

"Postcards from Molly," says John.

"Molly Hooper?" asks Shelby. "She used to work here, I think?"

Sherlock looks behind and sees the specialist keenly watching them (and feeling rather lost). He points at the victim, "You may put him away. Thank you, Susan."

"Shelby," John offers quickly and clears his throat to correct Sherlock's mistake.

Shelby slides the body back into refrigeration and closes the door and leaves the scene.

Lestrade watches her leave, "She's quite good, isn't she?"

"No," says Sherlock without thinking as he continues to examine the postcards. "And what kind of a name is _Pober_?"

The others just look at each other in a state of disbelief at how Sherlock is affected by the new specialist and now of the possibility of Molly being in danger.

"Let me take a look," asks Mycroft and takes the postcards from Sherlock.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Sherlock asks from John.

John shakes his head, "Her old phone was disconnected before she went traveling. And I believe she has been changing her SIM with every country."

"She is fine," says Mycroft as he hands the postcards to John.

"How do you know?" asks Greg.

Mycroft looks at Sherlock and sighs.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock raises his voice when he realizes his brother knows more.

"I've had Ms. Hooper followed the past six months."

All the other gentlemen in the room are confused.

Lestrade receives a text. "Sorry, got to get this. Keep me posted on... you know," he says and walks out the door.

John nods.

"What do you mean by _followed_?" asks Sherlock with a step closer to Mycroft.

"In Sherrinford, nearly a year ago, there were many revelations with Eurus," Mycroft continues. "One of which is how much Ms. Hooper means to you." He looks directly at Sherlock.

Sherlock covers it up by including John, "She means a lot. She's our friend."

"Right," says an unconvinced Mycroft. "Well, since she means a lot to you and since she made plans to do a bit of traveling, I thought it wise to have her followed. I had two agents follow her throughout Southeast Asia. You know, to keep her safe. One male and one female to look like they were just a traveling couple. Of course, I just didn't expect Ms. Hooper to be traveling for six months. Which has proven to be quite an expensive assignment."

"You said 'had'... past tense. Is she no longer traveling?" asks a concerned Sherlock.

"She is safe, Sherlock." Mycroft reassures. "Whoever," he gestures at the spot where the victim was, "this is that is harming people who were in Moriarty's path cannot hurt Ms. Hooper."

"How are you so sure?" asks John.

"Because I've taken every precaution. No one else in this equation needs to be hurt." Mycroft says referring to a death not long ago... of Mary.

John takes a moment to realize what Mycroft meant.

"Don't worry... she is completely unaware that these agents have been following her." He continues, "Let's concentrate on the matter at hand. Who is this murderer? And how do we get to him?"

Sherlock realizes that Mycroft may consider Molly a distraction and only wishes to keep her safe and away until the case is solved.

Scene fades.

\-----------------------------

**A few days later…**

A youngish nemesis by the name of Adam Boole had sort out to destroy Moriarty, only to learn that his nemesis (dating back to their childhood) had died a few years prior. Since he didn't get to see the end of Moriarty, he felt compelled by his need for vengeance and questionable mental state, to cause harm to all that crossed Jim's path. This included Sherlock. However, due to the detective's excellent deductive skills and John's excellent reasoning skills, Adam Boole was caught and all seemed well in the end.

The prospect of another case brings Sherlock and John back to St. Bart's to meet Lestrade and the examiner. But Mycroft seems to have shown up as well.

"You again," says Sherlock as he spots his brother in a random hallway at St. Bart's.

"Hello to you, too, Sherlock." He looks over at John, "Mr. Watson, well done on the Boole case."

"Well," John looks over at Sherlock. "It's your brother who figured it all out."

"Right, of course. Well, I'm merely here as citizen." He looks at Sherlock and gives him a knowing smile before he walks down the hallway.

Lestrade decides to chime in, "Well, if you'd like to get the scoop on the new case before we go down to the morgue…"

The door to the lab distracts Sherlock while Greg continues his update with John. The narrow long window on the door frames a figure that's inside the room. Sherlock's curiosity grows and he walks towards it to get a better view.

As Sherlock moves closer to the frame, Greg and John are slightly confused by the detective's odd behavior but Greg continues to update John.

Sherlock's expression softens as he sees who it is that's inside the lab… with her lab coat on, focused on the work in front of her, Molly Hooper looks through the microscope and is unaware of Sherlock's longing and hopeful stare.

Sherlock's theme begins to play as a hint of a smile appears on the detective's face.

END CREDITS (as theme continues to play). THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!** Would love to know your thoughts – comments are always appreciated.
> 
> This was my first foray into 'fan fiction' world – TFP inspired me a lot write some meaningful scenes between and about Sherlock and Molly. I wanted to be somewhat realistic in terms of the show - so the amount of (or lack thereof) Molly in the scenes are done on purpose. It seems open-ended but it's also a hopeful ending, I think.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Episode 1, Season 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumes a couple of days after the end of imaginary Season Five. Molly is back, new cases turn up, and John is enlightened by Sherlock's confession.

Episode 1, Series 6: Picks up after the end of series 5.  
\---------------

**A couple of days later...**

Sherlock is in Mycroft's office, seated in a leather chair, tapping his fingers on the armrests.

Mycroft turns away from the fireplace and sighs, "Punctuality doesn't seem to be Dr. Watson's strong suit these days."

"He has a child. That's what happens when you have children."

"Oh god," says Mycroft with a chuckle. "Poor Dr. Watson."

Sherlock looks up at his brother in a curious way - with a hint of disgust.

Seeing his younger brother's expression, Mycroft explains as he walks over to his desk, "I mean, I think young Rosamund is a doll. But children are a lot of work."

Sherlock can't deny it as he has on many an occasion taken care of Rosie. It was a disaster at first... not knowing what to do when she'd cry, or whine, or when she'd crawl all over his flat. A flat which Sherlock was forced into making _kid-friendly_. That was not fun. But the detective does admit that having Rosie in his life has helped him to be more caring. It has helped in the dealings with his younger sister... and processing all sorts of emotions that have occupied his mind (and heart) the past year and a half.

Mycroft, now seated in his chair twiddling his thumbs, looks at the clock on his desk. "Hmm, twenty-seven minutes."

"He'll be here soon," assures Sherlock.

Silence.

Mycroft decides to make conversation even though he has very rarely had success of it with his younger brother. "So... have you ever thought about it?"

"Thought about..?" asks Sherlock.

"Children."

Sherlock is confused by Mycroft's question. "What about children?"

"Ever thought about having any of your own?"

Sherlock starts to laugh as he stands up. "It really throws you off now when John's not in the room with us, doesn't it?"

"It's a valid question," says a more serious Mycroft. "Seems rather sad that our line stops here, with only the three of us."

"Well, Eurus wasn't given a chance," Sherlock looks directly at his brother but realizes he shouldn't be blaming him anymore. _"He did his best,"_ he quickly thinks to himself. 

"You know I regret everything I've done in terms of our sister. Even if my intentions were good." Mycroft looks down at his hands.

"I know," admits Sherlock.

Silence.

The detective breaks said silence by quickly changing the topic back to _children_. "I don't remember ever thinking or having this great need to have my own."

Mycroft is pleasantly surprised by his brother's openness.

"Besides, I'm Rosamund's godparent, so that's somewhat like being a father." Sherlock thinks and quickly faces his brother. "Isn't it?"

"I suppose that makes me somewhat of an uncle?" says the older Holmes, to which Sherlock subtly nods.

Mycroft smiles. A very genuine smile. A very _rare_ genuine smile. But he quickly realizes it and readjusts himself. "Right. Well," says the older gentleman as he stands up. "I believe you are still working on that new case? The one you were working on when I ran into you at St. Bartholomew's?"

"No. Turns out it was a suicide after all," says Sherlock. He remembers to ask, "What _were_ you doing there?"

"Where?" asks Mycroft as he pours himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table directly across from his desk.

Sherlock turns to his brother. "Did you have anything to do with Molly Hooper's return to St. Bart's?" he asks directly.

Mycroft smirks. "That took you a while to figure out."

"Why are you involved, Mycroft?" asks Sherlock looking for answers.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No. She hasn't seen me yet." he answers and repeats his previous question, "Why are you involved?"

Mycroft sighs as he brings his glass of water back to his desk. "I told you, I'm only looking out for her best interest."

"Why?" asks a stern detective.

"You know very well why, Sherlock." Mycroft looks directly at his brother.

"No, I don't." he says.

"I've known you a long time, brother. Yes, Dr. Watson may be your _BFF_ as the youngsters would call it..."

Sherlock is disturbed by his brother's use of the acronym.

"But I have an advantage over our dear doctor."

"And what's that?" Sherlock challenges him.

"I've seen you as a child... full of emotion, love and kindness. _Capable_ of love."

Sherlock dismisses him by collecting his coat from the chair. "I've heard enough."

"Well, don't you want to know why I've been so keenly involved in Ms. Hooper's wellbeing?"

Sherlock can't help but stay and find out.

"How did Eurus know?"

"Know what? You have to give me more, brother dearest, I cannot understand your gibberish."

"How did she know to use Ms. Hooper instead of Ms. Adler? Hmm?"

Sherlock doesn't have an answer.

"Not even Jim Moriarty had any clue about Ms. Hooper's role in your life. But Eurus, our dear sister who for more than two thirds of her life was isolated on an island hours away, knew of your feelings for..."

"That's ridiculous," the detective cuts him off and brushes it off even though he himself had questioned it.

"She saw past the fast talking and the cold facade that you had feel..."

"It could've been anyone. She could've picked anyone and I would've done the same."

"No... Eurus chose Ms. Hooper." Mycroft stands up again. "Oh come on, little brother, I was witness to your admission of love. Stop denying it! And the way you have reacted the past several months to the mere mention of her name..."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mycroft knowingly smiles, "You know exactly what I'm talking about." After a pause he continues. "Who has occupied your mind more than anyone the past year? And why has certain correspondence with Ms. Adler halted?"

Sherlock quickly glances at Mycroft, "You've been tapping my phone to find out..?" He pauses. "That's low, even for you, Mycroft!"

Mycroft says genuinely, "I will do what I must to protect you and those we care about the most."

Sherlock is worked up, not by his brother's meddling ways, but by the fact that his brother is spot on to assume something is going on. He half-gives up and decides to come clear, "I..."

They are interrupted by a tap on the door. A smartly dressed woman ushers Dr. Watson into the office.

John enters the room in haste. "I'm so very sorry, gentleman! Rosie wouldn't stop crying." He looks up and realizes he had just walked into something and so he asks, "Oh, should I come back in a few?"

Sherlock moves to the corner of the office to calm himself down.

"Welcome, Dr. Watson. Please, do sit." Mycroft gestures at one of the chairs.

John assumes a sibling spat had just taken place, and so he takes a seat.

A few moments pass as Mycroft waits for his brother.

A composed Sherlock walks over and takes the other seat. "Why did you want to see us, Mycroft?"

"I have a case for you involving a very  
wealthy man from Dublin."

Scene fades.

\-------------------

**An hour or so later...**

Sherlock and Watson have just been briefed by Mycroft about a possible kidnapping of a wealthy Dubliner in London. They are to follow any leads on the case and report to Mycroft ASAP.

"So... what was that? Before I showed up?" asks John as they walk out to the street to catch a taxi.

"What do you mean?" asks Sherlock, who had momentarily forgotten his earlier exchange with Mycroft.

The doctor stops walking for a moment prompting Sherlock to stop, turn, and look at him. "You and Mycroft were clearly having a disagreement when I walked in."

"Oh, that." Sherlock tries to brush it off.

"Oh _that?_ " repeats John. "What?"

"It was nothing," dismisses Sherlock.

John notices Sherlock lying. "Okay, well... if you don't want to talk about it..."

"What's with everyone wanting to talk today?"

John is taken aback by Sherlock's sudden animation. " _Everyone_ meaning Mycroft and now, me?"

"Yes," says Sherlock. "Also, if you weren't so late, I wouldn't have had to converse with Mycroft."

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault?" asks an offended John.

"Of course it is."

"I had to make sure Rosie was okay. I can't leave a crying child."

"Oh, please. You have a nanny." Sherlock knows he's being unfair, but he cannot stop going on. "You could've let her handle Rosamund. Also, ever thought about boarding school?"

John is beside himself, "She is only two!"

"Excuses, excuses!" Sherlock exclaims as he paces a bit.

A few pedestrians turn as they pass the bickering odd couple.

"You know what? I'm going to take my own taxi!" says an angry John.

"Good!" shouts Sherlock.

Both men march angrily in opposite directions.

Sherlock knows very well that he was in the wrong. If he had let John continue to ask him what was going on with him and Mycroft, he would have to admit it out loud, and he wasn't about to let that happen. Instead, he diverted the conversation into a petty, heated one. 

\----------------------

**A couple of hours later...**

Sherlock enters St. Bart's morgue to see if any fresh unidentified bodies were delivered to the morgue. He spots Ms. Pober by one of the working stations doing some paperwork. "Seriously, what kind of a name is that?" he mutters under his breath as he nears the lady in her white coat.

"Mr. Holmes," says Shelby Pober. "Did Mr. Watson forget anything?"

Sherlock is confused. "Watson? What?"

"Yeh," she says as she continues to work. "I gave him all the details we have on the John Does from this week."

Sherlock catches on. "Ah."

It seems while Sherlock had taken the longer route to the morgue to spend more time wallowing in the tiff, John had been productive more quickly than the detective.

Ms. Pober turns to him, "Is there anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you, Susan," he turns away and then turns back again to see the woman's disapproving face. "Suzanne?"

The woman rolls her eyes, "I do have a lot of work to do, Mr. Holmes."

"Right. Of course," he thinks. "I apologize, John is very good at this stuff."

"Remembering first names?" asks a sassy Ms. Pober.

Sherlock nods and starts to walk away.

Feeling a bit of regret for her attitude, she offers as he walks to the door, "it's Shelby."

Sherlock stops at the door, turns, and subtly smiles at the specialist registrar before he exists the morgue.

As he walks down hallway, a thought pops in his mind. _"It's high time I visit her,"_ he thinks. And so he turns the corner and walks into the lab.

There she is, with her back facing the entrance of the lab.

"Molly," he says softly from a distance.

She turns around to meet his eyes. "Oh!" she jumps a bit in surprise. "Sherlock, I didn't see you there."

He smiles. "Long time Ms. Hooper."

She sets her tools down on the counter and walks up to him. He responds by giving a quick but deliberate kiss on her cheek.

"Good to see you, Sherlock," she says as she looks up and smiles.

He notices how she is no longer flustered by his presence nor his touch.

"You just missed John," she says as she walks back to her side of the counter.

"Oh, he was here too, was he?" says a sarcastic Sherlock.

Molly noticed the tone. "Yeah, he just stopped by to see me." She notices something. "Uh oh, what happened?"

"What makes you think anything happened?"

Molly cocks her head to the side and says, "It's obvious something happened between you two."

Sherlock sighs and fiddles with some of the lab equipment on the other end of the counter. "He was late to a meeting with Mycroft and I may have snapped at him."

"Because he was late to a meeting with Mycroft?" asks a confused Molly.

"It was Rosie, she was the reason he was late and I may have..." he pauses as he realizes how ridiculous he sounds. "I maybe have suggested boarding school."

Molly gasps. "Sherlock, she is only two!"

"Yes, everyone keeps reminding me."

Molly smiles. "I'm sure the two of you will work it out. I'm actually going to see John and Rosie tonight after work if you want me to put in a good word."

Sherlock looks at the kind woman from the side. "Why were you gone for so long?"

"Just so many places to see, I just couldn't stop." Molly leaves out some other reasons she was gone for so long.

"Molly," he says as he steps closer. "Is that the only reason?"

She sighs. "No, not at first. I genuinely wanted to stay away because... I didn't want to see, hear, or even think of you. But then things changed. I no longer wanted you."

It shouldn't have, but that last line hit him hard.

Molly admits. "What I wanted with you... it would've never worked and if it did work, it would've been so dysfunctional that I'd start hating you. And I don't want that to happen, Sherlock." She chuckles a bit, "Don't worry, I won't be pining after you anymore. You're off the hook."

Sherlock is stunned at Molly's newly acquired clarity.

"Your brother actually helped get me my job back when I was ready to return. I owe him..."

"You know, Mycroft had you followed," he cuts in. 

"Yes, he mentioned! Something about someone who knew Moriarty was killing people he knew? He didn't share details."

The detective realizes that Molly is in the dark about the real reason for Mycroft's newfound interest in her wellbeing.

Sherlock can't help it, Molly's words, _"What I wanted with you... it would've never worked..."_ and _"I no longer wanted you."_ kept ringing in his ears.

"Sherlock?" says Molly as she noticed him lost in his thoughts? "You alright?"

He snaps out of it, "Yes, yes - of course..." he adds, "and happy to see you."

Molly smiles and goes back to her work.

Sherlock exists the lab.

\------------------------

**The next day...**

Sherlock is in his flat and on his computer researching missing persons reports when John shows up at the door.

The detective is surprised that it only took a day for John to show up, but he turns in his chair and looks at his friend.

"Well," says the doctor. "This has gone on long enough."

"I thought it would take longer for you to come," says Sherlock as he stands up.

John walks a few steps towards his friend. "If I waited for you to apologize, I'd be on my deathbed."

"I'm sorry, John."

This genuinely surprised John but he accepts. "It's okay."

Sherlock paces a bit. "Before we talk about the case, I think I should explain myself."

John decides to take a seat.

"First of all, I know Rosamund is only two but even if she is of age, I'm adamantly against boarding school for her. As her godparent, I must insist it should never be an option."

John smiles, "Good, as her _father_ , I agree."

"Secondly, you did walk into something yesterday. I..." he pauses, but continues to pace. "I don't know how to explain it..." he finds it difficult to express his feelings.

John sighs and says, "I can guess what you and Mycroft were arguing about."

Sherlock looks at John in surprise. "You can?"

"It was about Molly, wasn't it?"

Sherlock realizes that his friend is more intuitive than he gives him credit for. Maybe thanks to fatherhood or Mary's influence, but he wasn't sure John knew the absolute truth.

"I've noticed Mycroft's interest in Molly's wellbeing ever since Sherrinford," explains the doctor. "But what I can't figure out is why. Mycroft isn't exactly altruistic."

Sherlock realizes that it's high time he confessed. Who better to confide in than his good friend? "It's because of me."

"What do you mean?" asks John.

"Mycroft is keeping Molly safe because of me."

"You asked him to?" asks John.

"No, but I suppose I should be thankful."

John is a bit confused.

"John, what I'm about to tell you is very personal. I haven't shared it with anyone - despite Mycroft's actions from whatever he has deduced on his own, he isn't privy to this either."

"Okay," says a confused John.

"Since Sherrinford, I've been questioning a lot of things in my life."

"Of course," adds John. "It was a very stressful time."

"One incident in particular that made me question another part of my life which I've..." he pauses trying to conjure the best words to describe it. "I've deliberately left dormant."

"What do you mean?"

Sherlock finds it very difficult to explain himself and so he walks up to the window and looks out.

"Sherlock?"

Silence.

John tries to break the silence by chuckling, "Oh god, this is not where you tell me you're in love with me, is it?"

This makes Sherlock react with a subtle smile.

Silence.

Still looking out the window, Sherlock confesses. "I love Molly Hooper."

John is more confused. "Of course, I love her too. She is after all a very good friend."

Sherlock turns to his doctor friend and gives him a meaningful glance.

"Oh," says John. "You're _in love_ with Molly Hooper. _In love_ with Molly Hooper?"

"It's mad, I know."

"No... not mad," John tries to process. "I wouldn't say it's _mad_. I mean, Molly is..."

"Too good for me."

John nods, " _Far_ too good for you."

Silence.

"Frankly," says John, "I'm not that surprised. I mean, I remember thinking that maybe you do feel something for Molly after what happened in Sherrinford. You struggled to let her go. At first I thought it was an ego thing, but I suppose I did see more."

"But..." starts Sherlock.

"Molly has moved on, Sherlock." says John.

Sherlock nods.

"Even if she hadn't, I wouldn't recommend you pursue her."

"I know."

"It would be utterly mad to be with someone who worships you despite all the humiliation you've put her through over the years. Not healthy at all."

Sherlock realizes the truth in what John says.

John sees the need for a joke. "Then again, I married a hit woman... so what do I know?"

Silence.

The detective brushes it off, "Anyway, we should get started on the case."

Footsteps up the stairs make the two men look over at the door.

It's Mrs. Hudson with a tray of goodies and tea. "I thought I heard John so decided to treat you both to some tea and biscuits," says a chipper land lady. 

John walks over to Mrs. H. "Let me help you."

Sherlock goes back to his computer. He sighs and starts typing into the device.

Mrs. Hudson leaves as John sets the tray on the table. He smiles a bit to himself which Sherlock catches.

"What is it?" asks Sherlock.

"Nothing really," says a smiling John as he pours the tea. "At least that part of your life is no longer dormant."

Scene fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**  
>  I was convinced to carry on with these Scattered Scenes and so I decided to do another season's worth. Your comments are always welcome!
> 
> Will publish second episode shortly.


	5. Episode 2, Season 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up a couple of months after the end of episode one, season six.

**A couple of months later...**

Sherlock and John had been following some leads on a case involving a very dangerous criminal named Émile Dupin, who had concocted a plan to bring unrest to England - so dangerous that he'd take out anyone who stood in his way.

Mycroft had enlisted his brother and Dr. Watson to pursue Dupin. They had been successful until near the end. The older Holmes had adamantly insisted that when Sherlock found their guy, Mycroft's men would take over. However, Sherlock being... well, Sherlock, had assumed a role beyond the call of duty. And so he is now seen on an operating table with numerous medical professionals trying to save his life.

John in a blood-soaked blue shirt is pacing the walkway between the chairs in the waiting room.

Lestrade enters the room as he hangs up his phone. "Any word?" he asks John.

John subtly shakes his head as he comes to a halt in front of Greg.

"I just spoke with Mycroft's men. They have Dupin in custody." says Lestrade trying to distract John from the possibility of Sherlock's end.

"Good," says John. "That bastard must pay." He remembers, "Where's Mycroft?"

"They said he was on his way," explains Greg.

Just then a surgeon walks out of the OR and searches for John. He spots him and walks quickly to his side.

"Doctor," says John nervously. "How did it go?"

With no sugar-coating, the surgeon explains. "It went as well as can be expected. The bullets narrowly missed Mr. Holmes' spine, so we are hopeful _if_ he does recover, paralysis wouldn't be a concern."

" _If?_ " asks John.

The doctor nods and pats John on his shoulder. "The next 48 hours will be key. Mr. Holmes will be moved into an ICU room soon. You should be able to see him tomorrow morning." And then he walks back to the OR.

John isn't sure how to react.

Greg Lestrade watches as the surgeon vanishes behind the OR doors. "Why did he says _bullets_? As in plural?"

John nods and walks over to a chair to take a seat. Greg follows. "We didn't see him coming. It's almost as if he was waiting for us."

Greg tries to be supportive by listening even though John had already given the police his accounts.

John is getting riled up as he replays the events in his mind. "I told Sherlock to wait. I told him we should wait for Mycroft. But he wouldn't listen."

"It wouldn't be him if he did listen," says Greg. He remembers something and looks around. "Where's Rosie tonight?"

"Mrs. Hudson has her. I didn't tell her how bad it was, don't want her to worry."

"Yeh, it makes sense. Shouldn't worry her now," agrees Greg.

John remembers. "Molly," he says and quickly gets up from his chair and starts dialing a number.

 _"Hey there! Sorry can't talk right now, but leave a voice message, yeah? Or a text. Whatever's convenient,"_ with a chuckle she ends the voicemail message.

"Damn it!" says John as he paces again.

"What is it?" Lestrade joins John.

"I nearly forgot she is at some conference in Leeds."

"Oh," says Lestrade as he isn't entirely sure why that is important.

John looks at him directly and asks, "Can you do me a favor, Greg?"

"Anything, mate. Go on," says the inspector.

"Can you get Molly here as soon as you can?"

"What? From Leeds?"

"Yes, as soon as you can," repeats John.

"But that's over four hours away," says a confused Lestrade.

"Yes, and I don't want her driving."

Someone enters the waiting room from the outside. As always in grand fashion, Mycroft interrupts with his umbrella. "I have already sent for Ms. Hooper."

"Mycroft," says John as he looks up.

"She should be here before sunrise."

Lestrade is still confused about Molly's involvement.

"How is my brother?" asks the older Holmes.

"The operation went well as can be expected per the surgeon."

"But?" assumes Mycroft.

As much as John doesn't like the placing of the word he admits, "But he didn't seem very hopeful. We will have to wait and see the next 48 hours."

The older man looks down at John's blood-soaked shirt. "Is that his..." he fails to complete the question.

John nods.

Mycroft is clearly shaken up by his brother's current condition and so he turns away to hide his emotions from the doctor and inspector.

Not wanting to impose any longer, Lestrade takes his leave. "I should get back to the station, but please call me with any developments, yeh?"

John nods.

"I'll check on Mrs. H and the little one on my way," he assures John.

"Thank you, Greg."

The inspector exists the room leaving John alone with Mycroft Holmes.

Silence as Mycroft is still turned away from John.

Still facing away, Mycroft speaks. "You were right to want Ms. Hooper here."

John sees this as an opening to talk to his friend. Despite it all, he was a friend. "Yes, I think it's only right."

Mycroft knows that John has assumed the role of the responsible one in this situation. He is trying to keep it together for the sake of others around him. At present, Mycroft. He turns to face the doctor. 

"I know you don't think much of me, John..."

Mycroft's use of his first name makes John look up instantly. It's very rarely used by the older Holmes.

"But I do love my brother dearly," Mycroft takes a seat. "I don't want this to be his end."

"It won't be," assures John.

"How do you know?"

John sighs. "I don't know. But I must hope." He joins Mycroft by sitting next to him.

Scene fades.

\---------------------

**The next morning...**

Mycroft and John (now washed and changed into clean clothes) are in the room in which Sherlock lays unconscious.

They stand on each side of the bed and look at the man lying helplessly in front of them.

The door opens, Molly rushes in and pauses as she sees John and Mycroft. 

Noticing Molly's entrance, John steps back a bit for the woman to see her favorite detective.

"Wha..." she struggles a bit to understand what had happened. "H-how is he?" she asks softly as she walks up to the bed.

"Still unconscious," replies John.

Mycroft decides to leave the room. John isn't sure if it was to prompt him to also leave so that Ms. Hooper could have some privacy. 

Molly steps closer and places her hands on the railing of the hospital bed as she looks at Sherlock's pale face.

John decides it's time for him to also leave the room.

Alone with the man she had pined for for years, Molly struggles to say something. Anything. She had moved on and was happy with their friendship. A platonic relationship she had come to rely on the past couple of months with no expectations beyond love for her friend. It took her years and a trip halfway around the world to get over the man lying in front of her. But in one evening, he is to bring back... _"No!"_ she thinks adamantly. _"This is not about that. My friend is holding onto his dear life."_

She sees all the tubes and wires surrounding him. His heart is steadily beating, but there's no movement elsewhere to suggest he is going to be alright.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Sherlock?" she asks softly. She fights back tears. "You have to come back. John needs you, little Rosie needs you, Ms. Hudson, your siblings... all need you to be alive. You must fight, you hear me, Sherlock?"

Tears start falling down her cheeks but she quickly wipes them away as she hears a nurse enter the room.

Molly steps aside as the nurse checks on the patient. She decides she should leave the room to allow the nurse some space.

Molly exits the room as she resumes crying. She looks down at her hand and notices that she is holding Sherlock's hat. She doesn't know how she got it, maybe she grabbed it on the way out of the room, but she looks at it happy that she has something to hold onto.

Scene fades.

\--------------------

**A few hours later...**

John is sitting by Sherlock's side reading a book - or trying to. But he keeps getting distracting, hoping his friend would show some sign, any sign, that he's fighting to return. 

John chuckles a bit to himself as he shuts the book closed. "Typical Sherlock, isn't it?" He looks at his friend. "Trying to go out without explaining yourself to anyone." He stands up and paces a bit. "I mean, not just to anyone. The people who matter to you... they shouldn't be in the dark. You can't leave us now. I mean, poor Rosie... how am I going to explain this to my daughter?" He sternly adds, "You promised you'd be there, Sherlock. You just can't quit on us. Mary wanted you to be here... with us!"

He takes a moment to compose himself but he remembers to add, "And I will _not_ let you go without telling Molly Hooper the truth!" He points to the door. "She is out there refusing to leave, refusing to get some rest, thinking that if she does, she would miss something." He sighs and continues, "Who was it that said something about," he thinks. "Something about the biggest coward of a man is to awaken the love of a woman... uh... with no intention of reciprocating, or something like that?" He remembers, "Marley! That's right, Bob Marley said that. You would be in Marley hell if you didn't tell," he points again, "that woman how you truly feel."

He paces again. "And... and Mrs. Hudson. She cannot go through another Sherlock death. Not again. Not a real one." He calms down, "So you see? You're not off the hook."

Scene fades.

\-------------------

**Later that evening...**

Mycroft is now taking a turn to sit with his brother. He isn't entirely sure what to do or say. So he decides to give him an account of what has taken place since Sherlock's horrible turn of bad luck.

"Dupin will be locked away for life - although, I'm not sure how long he will survive. He has made a lot of enemies the past few years."

Pause.

"Mother and father are in Sherringford visiting Eurus, so I didn't think it was wise to tell them about..." he looks down at his brother's body lying on the hospital bed. "We don't know how Eurus would react to our parents' emotions. I'll send someone for them tomorrow."

Pause.

"Doctor Watson is out there having a nap on some very uncomfortable chairs." Mycroft looks at his brother, hoping for a sign. "It took many tries but I somehow convinced Ms. Hooper to get some rest by asking her to check in on Ms. Hudson and little Rosamund." He adds, "Inspector Lestrade is accompanying her."

Silence.

"Oh, a fellow by the name of Anderson came by to see you." He strolls to the other side of the hospital bed. "There are people around you who actually care about you, Sherlock. Not because of something they need not want from you. But people who genuinely care." Pause. "It's a rare gift, Sherlock. If I were you... not that I could ever be you... I'd do my darnedest to return to these people."

\---------------

**A couple of days later...**

It's dark, almost as if he had lost his eyesight. He hears voices... muffled voices and so he tries hard to listen.

 _"What have you gotten yourself into, Sherlock?"_ he hears in echoes.

_"You promised you'd be there, Sherlock."_

_"I'd do my darnedest to return to these people."_

_"Mary wanted you to be here... with us!"_

_"You must fight, you hear me, Sherlock?"_

As the echoes fade out, his sight fades in. Blurry at first, he slowly looks to his right and sees a man sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

 _"John?"_ he thinks.

Groggily, he turns his head to his left and sees another man but he is looking at him. "Mycroft?" he says softly.

"Sherlock?" says his brother in excitement and disbelief.

The detective witnesses joy on his brother's face - still blurred though his vision, he was sure he saw joy on Mycroft's face.

The older Holmes rushes out the door to get the doctors as John starts to wake up.

"Sherlock?" says John a little too loud, then checks himself as he gets up from his chair and look over the railing of the bed. "Sherlock? You're awake." he says more softly.

The excitement had traveled to outside of the hospital room. A group of medical professionals enter the room instantly followed by Mycroft.

One of the doctors starts examining him straight away. "Mr. Holmes, do you know where you are?"

Still groggy, but the detective replies with sarcasm, "Disneyland?"

John rolls his eyes as Mycroft gestures at the doctor to disregard his brother's snark.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," he replies correctly.

The doctor continues to check up on him as John and Mycroft stand back but suddenly they hear Sherlock attempting to sing.

"No woman... uh... cry," he sings off tune.

Everyone in the room is confused.

"Is he singing...?" starts Mycroft.

John has an amused expression on his face as he adds, "Bob Marley." He looks up at Mycroft with a genuine smile due to Sherlock's clear sign of recovery... and then he notices Molly in the back, near the doorway still holding what looks like Sherlock's hat, looking relieved.

Scene fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you so much, as always, for reading!** Will publish the final episode of scattered scenes sometime soon.
> 
> As always, your comments/reviews are welcome. Also, I'd really like to hear from you if you think I should continue this series.


	6. Episode 3, Season 6

**Episode 3, Season 6**

Picks up a few months after the end of episode 2.

* * *

Four months had passed since Sherlock found himself in a near-death situation. 2-3 months of which he was in physical therapy surrounded by therapists, good friends and random well wishers. John (occasionally accompanied by his little daughter), Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and even Mycroft took turns aiding Sherlock back to health.

The first month was extensive physical therapy and mandatory leave from any sort of mental or physical activity relating to his work. The second month saw Sherlock taking on minor cases via social media as he underwent general therapy. Third month came around and it became very difficult to get him to stay in one place - he became increasingly restless. And so he would shadow Inspector Lestrade on various minor cases, which Lestrade initially found annoying but quickly grew to liking due to cases being solved in half the time.

Though recovering from a near-death experience, life seemed lighter the past couple of weeks. Sherlock took time to enjoy things such as tea Mrs. Hudson would prepare, Rosie singing the ABCs, or Molly reading to him whenever she had the time.

But the present would prove to be the opposite. Since Sherlock's time in recovery, Eurus' behavior at Sherrinford had become erratic. She still wouldn't speak to anyone, but had started to refuse her medication alarming the staff at Sherrinford. The new governor had sent word to Mycroft of Eurus' bad turn, which makes the older Holmes quite nervous to approach Sherlock. While he didn't want to bother his younger sibling with the news, he knew only Sherlock would be able to handle Eurus.

A couple of hours after announcing ahead of his visit, Mycroft turns up at 221B Baker Street.

Mycroft is by the doorway to the flat as he sees John and Sherlock, seated in their respective chairs drinking tea. Mrs. Hudson is in the flat as well preparing an extra tray of tea and biscuits for their guest. She sets it down on the end table.

"If you need anything else, please holler," she says animatedly as she walks out the door. She even takes a moment to wink at Mycroft on her way out.

"Interesting choice of words," says Mycroft as he walks further into the flat.

John smiles at Mrs. Hudson's somewhat questionable behavior. He even wonders if she sometimes enjoyed a bit of weed now and then.

"Take a seat, Mycroft," says his younger brother, gesturing at the lone chair between the detective and doctor and directly in front of the fireplace.

Mycroft isn't fond if that chair, but he sets his umbrella on the side and takes a seat anyway.

"What's up?" asks John.

"Well," he says as he picks up the cup of tea. "Let me first take a sip of this."

Sherlock and John smile at each other as they both realize in unison Mycroft's more comfortable behavior in their presence.

"We have somewhat of a problem, Sherlock," says the older sibling.

John asks, "Should I leave?"

"No, you will want to hear this too."

Sherlock looks at his brother prompting him to continue.

"The new governor of Sherrinford rang last night to inform me that our dear sister is refusing her meds."

Sherlock quickly puts away his cup and sits up, "Why?"

"We don't know. She still isn't speaking to anyone. Knowing what she is capable of, the staff are quite nervous."

Sherlock looks concerned. "I should've gone to her sooner." He gets up. "I shouldn't have neglected her."

"You were recovering from two bullet wounds," John reminds him.

"No need to blame yourself. Nothing significant has happened... yet. Just throwing of a metallic tray across the room which happened to be holding her daily medication."

"I must go to her," says Sherlock as he rushes to his desk to get his phone.

"I've already made arrangements for us to leave first thing in the morning," Mycroft says and looks at John. "You too, Dr. Watson."

"Alright," says John as he gets up from his chair. "I should go be with my daughter and inform the nanny I'll be away for a bit."

Sherlock keenly looks over at John as he walks out the door. He waits until John can no longer hear them. "Does John really have to be there?"

Mycroft gets up as well and turns to face his brother. "Since he's a physician I thought we could use his expertise." He picks up his umbrella and continues as he walks to the doorway, "I mean, if you'd rather not have Dr. Watson with us..."

"I'm only thinking about little Rosamund. If Eurus is acting up again..."

Mycroft suddenly understands. "Ah. Well... I will leave that up to the two of you."

Sherlock nods. Mycroft leaves the flat.

Scene fades on Sherlock's concerned face.

* * *

**Early the next morning...**

While still dark outside, Sherlock is seen by the open doorway to John's place. Molly with a bag around her shoulder stands a few steps behind the detective.

"Are you sure, Sherlock?" asks John.

"I am."

"What if something happens?"

"Precisely why I think you should stay with Rosamund. I would even recommend a little road trip with her in case Eurus is up to her old ways."

John nods but gestures at Molly (while she turns away briefly to look at Mycroft's fancy car behind them). "What if it isn't safe for Molly either?"

"I've explained to her the risk, but she insists she goes to Sherrinford instead of you," Sherlock says softly.

"I don't know, Sherlock." John shakes his head. "What if something..."

"Molly and I," he thinks and adds, "and Mycroft don't have children to worry about. If anything were to happen to you, leaving Rosamund orphaned, it's something I can't even..."

Without his knowledge, Molly had walked a few steps closer to the men by the doorway, "There's no question who should stay with Rosie, John."

John nods. "Alright," he takes a deep breath. "If anything, _anything_ were to happen, you give me a call, yeah? I'll have my phone with me at all times."

Sherlock nods with a smile and walks to the car with Molly as John watches from the doorway.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Molly is awestruck as she walks through the entrance of Sherrinford.

"Oh wow," she says as she looks all around her and slows down behind Sherlock and Mycroft.

The older gentleman rolls his eyes a bit at her reaction but the younger of the two men turns to find her amazement charming.

Molly notices Mycroft's impatience. "Sorry! Sorry..."

The gentlemen decide that it is best if Sherlock visits Eurus first - especially since he seemed to be her favorite of the two brothers.

Mycroft and Molly watch from the observation room as Sherlock enters Eurus' space.

Though she isn't facing the entrance, Eurus senses her favorite sibling's presence, which makes her turn around.

"Eurus," says her brother. "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit."

Through the high-definition screens in the observation room, Molly notices sadness on Eurus' face.

Eurus suddenly looks at Sherlock's lower chest area, precisely where the bullets had gone through.

Sherlock is amazed. He didn't intend to tell his sister he was near death a few months ago - the reason he hadn't been to visit, but seeing as she may have already deduced, he decides to explain.

"I was on a case that nearly got me killed."

Mycroft watches for any sign of rebellion on his sister's part.

"She is sad," says Molly.

"Pardon?" says Mycroft as he looks down to his right.

"She is sad because if what Sherlock just revealed."

Mycroft looks back at the screen and sees it too.

Back in Eurus' space, Sherlock tries to engage his sister in conversation.

"How are you, Eurus?" he asks.

She doesn't reply. Of course not... she hasn't spoken since Sherlock rescued her many months ago.

Eurus suddenly looks to her side at her Stradivarius.

Sherlock follows her gaze. "Oh," he sighs. "I can't play. Not for a couple more months. The incident..," he pauses, "but you can..."

Eurus doesn't let him continue. Instead she turns around and goes back to her chair.

Sherlock doesn't give up. "I was told you aren't taking your medication."

Eurus doesn't respond leaving Sherlock (and Mycroft in the observation room) frustrated.

* * *

**A couple of hours later...**

Sherlock, Mycroft, Molly, and John (via video calling) are in a conference room being briefed by the new Governor, Dr. Firth.

"She barely eats... when she does, it's instantly vomited out."

"Is it psychological?" asks John. "An eating disorder?"

The governor shakes his head, "So far, all our medical staff are terrified of being in there with her."

"What made her change?" asks Sherlock. "She was quite mellow the last time I saw her."

"We don't know. If there is a health reason, she won't let us take a look at her anyway," says the governor.

"Let... let me try," says a cautiously confident Molly. "After all," she chuckles, "that's why I'm here, isn't it?" she looks directly at Sherlock.

Mycroft's expression suggests he is considering it, while Sherlock's expression is somewhat pensive.

John decides to chime in and engage with Molly while both Holmes brothers stay silent.

"Are you sure, Molly? I mean, you haven't interacted with her in person but the two of you do have a history."

Molly quickly replies as she gets up, "She seems sad."

Sherlock instantly looks up at Molly.

"I was watching her on the screen with Mycroft," she becomes aware that all, including Dr. Firth are watching her keenly. "She doesn't seem dangerous."

Sherlock tries to explain, "Molly, she is very good at hiding..."

She cuts him off, "She seems _sad_ , Sherlock." Molly pauses for a moment. "You know I am right..." she continues to look at the detective. "You see it too."

Mycroft wonders what she means as he looks at Molly standing at one side of the table and Sherlock on the other end.

Sherlock wonders if somehow Molly had mastered the ways of the Holmes's by simply observing him all these years.

Mycroft can't handle the silence and so he gets up from his chair. "Right. Well, I think we should decide now if Ms. Hooper is to approach Eurus alone and try to administer her medication and _somehow_ convince her to undergo some medical exams."

Silence.

Sherlock gets up and walks over to Molly; so close as to tower her with his presence. "Are you sure, Molly?"

He seems a lot taller to her than he really is when he does that - invade her personal space. She nods, "I am."

* * *

**Moments later...**

Molly enters Eurus' space with a tray of medicine and some small medical equipment. Sherlock is a few steps behind her. As before, Eurus' back is turned to the entrance. The clear barrier opens to let Molly in. But Sherlock chooses to stay behind and watch keenly as Molly tries to engage with his sister.

Mycroft and Dr. Firth watch from the observation room.

Molly Hooper swallows a bit of her saliva in preparation to speak to Sherlock's troubled sister. "Hello Eurus? I'm Molly Hooper," she announces herself.

A sudden movement of Eurus' eyes makes it clear that she knows exactly who is in her presence but she doesn't make eye contact with Molly.

Molly is a bit nervous at first, but she looks back at the detective hoping to find some sort of strength within her.

Sherlock's gaze is inspiring enough for her to set down the medical equipment and tray of medication next to Eurus.

"Your brother," she pauses. "Sherlock thought I might be able to help," she starts softly.

Silence.

"I've been told you haven't been eating much."

Silence as Sherlock, Mycroft and Dr. Firth look on.

Dr. Firth looks keenly at the screen, "This is already more progress than we've had. She wouldn't let my staff get near her."

"Eurus?" Molly starts again as she takes out a stethoscope. "May I examine you?"

For the first time, Eurus turns to Molly and just looks directly at her eyes, which makes Ms. Hooper uncomfortable at first.

Sherlock stays ready to enter the confinement if needed.

Though uncomfortable at first, Molly's nerves start to relax and see something deeper within Eurus. "Why are you sad?" she asks very softly.

"What did she say?" Mycroft asks from the governor - to which he shakes his head.

Molly steps closer to Eurus. "What is it, Eurus? Is it your brothers?"

Eurus sees something in Molly that prevents her from acting out.

"What can I do?"

Silence.

Molly's words are so soft that only Eurus is able to hear them... which makes the spectators nervous - including Sherlock.

"How can I help you?"

Eurus turns and squints her eyes to look behind her and see Sherlock but turns back around and gestures at Molly to come closer.

Sherlock is ready to open the enclosure to run to Molly's aide, but waits for more.

Molly leans in closer and Ms. Holmes whispers into Molly's ear. "I want to die."

A chill runs down Molly's spine at Eurus' confession but she sees Sherlock trying to come in to which she shakes her head, stopping him from opening the enclosure. "No," she says to Eurus. "Why would you say that?" She continues softly, "Your brother would be heartbroken if he heard that."

Mycroft and the governor are surprised.

"Did she just speak to Ms. Hooper?" asks Dr. Firth.

About thirty seconds pass as Eurus and Molly look at each other.

Molly looks at the Stradivarius in the corner of the room and smiles. "You play too, huh?"

Eurus just looks down at her left hand and starts rubbing it.

"What is it? Why are you rubbing your hand?" Molly decides to touch Eurus' left hand as she looks at the woman's expression.

Molly can't help but feel something more is at play here and so she looks around the patient to see Sherlock.

* * *

**An hour or so later...**

Ms. Hooper is in the conference room alone researching something on a laptop computer when Sherlock enters the room.

"She is sound asleep now," he says as he leans on the wall. He realizes the woman sitting across the table is to be thanked for the progress made that day. "Thank you, Molly. You did the impossible it seems."

Molly is distracted by what she is reading that she half listens to Sherlock. "Oh, it was nothing..."

Curiously, Sherlock moves closer. "What did she whisper to you?"

This makes Ms. Hooper look up. "What?"

"My sister hasn't spoken to a soul in months but she whispered something to you in there."

"Oh," she isn't comfortable saying it out loud. "Umm..."

For her luck, Mycroft and Dr. Firth enter the room as well.

"Well done, Ms. Hooper." says a smiling governor. "You accomplished something with Ms. Holmes we haven't been able to."

Molly goes back to the computer as the men start to chat amongst themselves.

"What's next?" asks Mycroft.

"It all depends on how she performs after her sleep," says the governor.

"Umm..." says Molly. "Excuse me..."

The men look over at the petite woman.

"I...I think... I may know what's going on with her."

Sherlock is intrigued.

"Sherlock, can you please call John? While I'm sure Dr. Firth is more than capable of confirming my suspicion, I would like John to be present," says Ms. Hooper with more confidence.

Sherlock adheres to her request and calls John.

"Hello," says the doctor.

"John, I'm going to put you on speakerphone," says the detective as he sets the phone in the middle of the table.

"Dr. Firth," starts Molly, "you mentioned Eurus hasn't been eating well. That she has been vomiting whatever she does eat?"

"That's right," nods the governor.

"What about her vision?"

"We haven't tested her vision in a few months, but the last time we did, she had better than 20/20 with no visual aide."

Molly sighs. "When I was examining her in there, I noticed her squinting her eyes to look at Sherlock, who was only about four and a half meters away."

Sherlock is impressed that Molly noticed that.

"And... I noticed she was rubbing her left hand and forearm. I believe it's a tingling sensation... which could mean there's some numbness..."

"Oh no..." says John through the phone to which Mycroft reacts by looking at the phone.

Dr. Firth catches on as well. "Oh god."

"What is it?" demands Mycroft, as Sherlock stays silent.

Molly empathetically looks at Sherlock and then at Mycroft. "I believe your sister has developed a brain tumor."

"Rapidly, it seems," adds Dr. Firth.

Mycroft is speechless.

"Explains the blurred vision, trouble eating, and the numbness," adds John.

"And..." Molly struggles to say as she looks at Sherlock. "Explains what she whispered to me..."

"What did she say?" asks an impatient Mycroft.

"She said... she said she wanted to die."

Silence.

"We may need to examine her more, possibly an MRI." Dr. Firth says and takes out his phone to make some notes, then looks at Molly. "Ms. Hooper, seeing as you seem to have gained Ms. Holmes' favor, may we ask for your continued assistance."

Sherlock stays quiet but looks at Molly.

"Of course, whatever you need."

Dr. Firth, Mycroft, and Molly exit the room, leaving Sherlock alone with the company of only John through the phone.

"Sherlock?" says John. "Are you there?"

The detective picks up his phone, turns off the speaker and holds it to his ear. "Yes, John."

It is clear that Sherlock is grieving in his own way.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't believe so," he replies staring at the wall across from the table.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I'm very sorry."

"Is there a chance?" he pauses.

"The symptoms Molly says she has exhibited usually occurs later," says the doctor. "An MRI can give us more information. So we shouldn't arrive at the gloomiest conclusion."

"But you forget, John... my sister is a genius and can self-diagnose, which means..."

"She knows it's too late and wants to die," adds John as he sighs.

* * *

**The next day...**

Eurus is in her room again. Having agreed to more examination, thanks to Molly, she spends the day prepping with the help of Ms. Hooper.

Having found Eurus as no threat to Molly, Sherlock decides to observe their interaction from the observation room.

"Look straight ahead and try to keep your eyes open as wide as you can," says Molly as she examines Eurus' eyes.

The youngest of the Holmes's watches the petite woman in front of her as she makes some notes on her clipboard.

"My brother loves you," Eurus says very softly.

Molly looks up instantly as it was only the second time she had said something to her.

"Did she say something to Molly?" asks Sherlock.

"What?" asks Mycroft.

"I saw her mouth move."

Molly shakes her head. "Please don't play anymore games with me."

"Oh," says Eurus as she realizes what Molly means. "I don't mean from what he said to you on the phone ages ago. I mean... now. He loves you."

Molly didn't think Eurus would be capable of playing with her mind now. Especially since she had told herself she had moved on from her feelings for Sherlock. But Eurus' words are making her uncomfortable. "Wha... what do you mean?" she asks as she goes back to her clipboard, pretending that it doesn't affect her.

Sherlock looks closely at the screen as Eurus starts to speak again.

"My brother has gone and fallen in love with you," Eurus says with a smirk. "You didn't think it was possible, did you?"

Sherlock is able to make out what his sister had just revealed and is now frozen in place.

Molly is finding this exchange more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry to say this Eurus, but I rather liked you more when you didn't speak."

Eurus chuckles through her pain.

"Stop it, please."

"Why does it bother you? That my brother now has feelings for you?" she eggs her on.

"Because it's a lie. Just like you said there were explosives in my house."

"What could I possibly gain from lying to you now?" asks Eurus. "I'm going to die."

"I don't know... possibly a sick game before you go," says a slightly distraught Molly.

Eurus says seriously, "My brother loves you. It's the truest thing you'll hear while you're in Sherrinford. Well," she smirks. "Apart from the fact that I'm dying."

Molly can't help but like the woman sitting in front of her despite her wanting to dislike her. She has, after-all, manipulated people... _killed_ people.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Molly is seen in what looks like a snack room, taking a much-needed break.

Since Eurus' revelation of Sherlock's feelings for Molly, she had avoided any interaction with him. It was easy as she was busy with his sister's care.

Sherlock walks into the room looking for Mycroft but finds Molly instead.

"Molly," he says as he sees her finishing what looks like tea in a paper cup.

"Oh," she says as she abruptly gets up.

"Sorry, I was looking for Mycroft," he explains.

"I haven't seen him, sorry."

Sherlock notices her trying to avoid any eye contact. He thinks to leave the room, but turns back around. "I'm sorry."

"For?" asks the woman.

"For what Eurus said to you about me," he explains.

"No need to be sorry. I'm sure she was just trying to mess with me," she says half wishing it were true.

"Quite right."

Sherlock isn't sure what he should do in this situation. He turns to leave but something stops him. He isn't sure what, but _something_ tells him to be open with his friend. Maybe it's his sister's fate or the fact that he too was in a similar fate not long ago, but was yet again given another chance.

"Molly," he says in a deep yet soft voice. "What my sister said..."

Molly looks up at him with an expression that can only be described as wishing he wouldn't continue.

"It's true." He isn't sure how she would react or if he even want or need a reaction from her.

Molly can't believe what she had just heard... from Sherlock himself. And so she laughs beside herself. "Is this a cruel joke?" she asks.

While he didn't know what to expect, he definitely didn't expect this reaction from her.

"What is it with you Holmes's? Why do you play games with those who aren't _you_?"

"Molly," he shakes his head. "You misunderstand me."

She is clearly distressed.

"Over the course of our friendship, especially in the last year or so, I have realized my feelings for you. Now, Eurus may have had a hand in my eventual epiphany, but what I'm saying to you now is no joke."

Silence as Molly processes his words. Her expression softens.

"I know you've moved on, Molly Hooper. And I don't expect anything from my admission to you, except the freedom of it. It had been caged for too long."

Molly takes a few steps closer to Sherlock and says softly, "I'm not ready for this, Sherlock."

Silence.

"I have to get back to Eurus," are the last words Sherlock hears from Molly during their time at Sherrinford.

While he has set his feelings free, the detective wonders if he had done so at the cost of Molly's friendship.

Scene fades.

* * *

 

Eurus' health deteriorates which prompts her family to move her into a real hospital.

* * *

**A month later...**

Scenes of a funeral fade in and out. Sherlock, Mycroft, and their crying parents are by the grave while John, little Rosie, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade look on. Molly, too, is present but further away from those she is close to.

* * *

 

 **Another month passes** before Sherlock is able to talk to John about his grief.

Mycroft had taken his sister's passing harder than the rest and so he mostly keeps to himself not wanting others to see his varied emotions.

* * *

 

 **Another two months pass** , making it easier for Sherlock to look forward to carrying on with his own life. And so he starts taking on minor cases again.

With the help of family, Mycroft starts to forgive himself for his role in Eurus' isolated life.

John's life becomes busier by the day with his daughter. A busy life he has come to enjoy. He still manages to fit in a case or two with his good detective friend.

* * *

**Four months after Eurus' passing...**

John is adamant to put up pictures of family around the flat. He places one of Mary on top of the mantel next to the skull, which makes him question his placement decision and so he moves the picture to the other end of the mantel.

"What are you doing, John?" asks Sherlock briefly looking over his phone.

"Rosie spends as much time here as she does at home, so I want to make sure she has enough images of her mother around."

"That makes a lot of sense," agrees Mrs. Hudson who had been by the table arranging some flowers in a small vase.

"John," begins Sherlock as he also types into his phone. "I think it's time you started seeing people."

Mrs. Hudson nods. "I agree with that, too!"

John is amused and so he stops what he's doing and turns to Sherlock. "Seeing people? An in dating?"

"It's time, John."

"No. That's out of the question."

"Oh come on, dear! Don't be like him," gestures Mrs. Hudson to which Sherlock subtly rolls his eyes.

"Nope. No! Besides, I want to spend more time with Rosie. Dating requires time and a lot of effort, which I really don't have time for. Seeing as I nearly missed her first full sentence yesterday if not for Molly catching the moment on her phone." John realizes that the mention of Molly may have caught Sherlock's attention. He tries to quickly move on from the topic but Sherlock cuts him off.

"It's okay, John."

Mrs. Hudson wears a confused expression on her face.

"How _is_ Molly Hooper?" asks the detective.

Before John can reply, Mrs. H asks, "Oh no, are you two fighting again?"

"Nope, not at all, Mrs. Hudson. Please go back to your flowers."

The older woman shakes her head at Sherlock and leaves the room with her flowers.

"She is doing well, I think." John finally replies.

"Good," nods Sherlock.

* * *

**A month later...**

John and Rosie (on his lap) are in the flat reading a book when Sherlock walks out of his room and straight to his violin.

"Sherlock," begins John as he gestures at the phone on the table, "your phone rang."

The detective takes his time to look at it, he sees something on the screen which makes him instantly press it and listen to what seems like a voicemail.

John does a double take as he sees Sherlock quickly grab his coat and rushes out the door, but turns back when he remembers to say goodbye to the people in his flat. "I'll be back in a few!"

"Is everything al..." John doesn't get to finish his question. "Okay, then." He turns back to his daughter.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Hearing the knock, the occupant opens the door to reveal Sherlock.

With a subtle smile, he says, "I was beginning to think you'd never call."

In front of him, by the open door, stands Molly.

"Ms. Hooper..."

"Yes, Sherlock..?"

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? Maybe for a coffee or tea?"

Molly smiles, nods and grabs her coat from behind the door.

Sherlock with his hands held behind him and Molly's hands tucked in her coat pockets are seen walking next to each other down her street.

* * *

**Another month or so later...**

The two Baker Street boys get back to a routine of solving crime after crime. Whether it's helping Lestrade with his latest unsolvable case or helping Mycroft with more sinister, global crimes, the two men were starting to truly enjoy their lives again… or possibly for the very first time.

Scenes of their daily lives fade in and out...

During the day, after Rosie is dropped off at her pre-school, John arrives at the 221B Baker Street flat to work on the latest case.

At night, John would read to his daughter just before her bedtime.

Occasionally, after enough time had passed, he would go out on a date. John finds it easier now to interact with other potential partners.

The two men would also make time for small celebrations. Whether it's Rosie's Birthday at the flat: Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Sherlock, and even Mycroft cheer as John helps Rosie blow out her birthday candles. Or simply thanking Mrs. Hudson for her patience: Sherlock gives her a quick peck on the cheek before the two men dash off to another crime scene.

Sherlock starts to enjoy playing the violin again, mostly now to the pleasure of his lone audience member... Molly Hooper, who is comfortably seated in Sherlock's chair, cupping a mug of hot tea with her hands as she listens to his latest creation. The couple could only be described as two improved characters making a charmingly dysfunctional relationship somehow work.

The detective and doctor duo would also invite the engagement of others in solving some of their cases: As he sips his tea, Mycroft watches keenly from the fireplace as Lestrade plays dead on the floor while Sherlock and John hover over him to find clues. A seated Mrs. Hudson watches keenly as well while Rosie with a toy magnifying glass jumps off of Molly's lap to hand it to her favorite uncle.

Sherlock's infamous theme begins to play as the scene fades on our favorite characters enjoying each other's company at 221B Baker Street.

The End.

* * *

That's all folks! This is the end for my version of Scattered Scenes in the imaginary seasons five and six. It has been fun coming up with scenes in my head and _putting them down on paper_ (so to speak). **Thank you so _so_ much for reading.** :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Not much of a writer, but I do feel as though we were cheated on a much needed resolution. I don't mind it being open-ended but don't appreciate being dismissed. This story is my attempt to give Molly's storyline some depth in a pretend-Season Five and Six.


End file.
